Nuestro comienzo
by Dagna Dellinger
Summary: En aquella ocasión, esos ojos verdes te consolaron. Ahora, te dan coraje y quién sabe qué sucederá en el futuro. [MakotoxReader]


**Disclaimer.** Free! no me pertenece y este fic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**N/A.** ¿Quién es Ny-chan? ¡Pues tú, claramente! Es un mero personaje sin imagen, que se ajusta a cada persona que vaya a leer este fic. :) Solo espero que el final no sea demasiado abrupto, ya que todo sea dicho: Hace más de dos años que no escribo algo de más de mil palabras y me siento oxidada. ¡Igualmente espero que os agrade!

* * *

El paisaje que estás mirando te consuela, pero no puede hacer nada para parar las lágrimas que ruedan por tus mejillas. En vano intentas secarlas con papel higiénico del baño —porque, obviamente, tienes tan mala pata que se te han acabado los pañuelos— del tren de alta velocidad en el que vas, rumbo a una nueva ciudad. No entiendes porqué papá siempre tiene que estar de aquí hacia allí y mucho menos comprendes porque tú tienes que acompañarle.

Te sorbes la nariz mientras piensas en lo que ha ocurrido durante el último año. Esta es la tercera vez que te mudas en solo nueve meses. Llegas a un sitio, no tienes tiempo de hacer amigos y, cuando parece que poco a poco empiezas a integrarte, tienes que volver a marcharte. A veces te preguntas si vale la pena seguir intentando ser parte de tu instituto si al final acabarás mudándote. Piensas en todas las veladas de karaoke, de cine, de "tardes de chicas" que estás perdiendo a tus quince años y eso aún te sienta peor.

Las lágrimas no paran de bajar y desvías tu mirada aún más hacia la ventana del tren para evitar incomodar al pasajero que se sienta a tu lado. Buscas a tientas más papel higiénico, pero ya no te queda más. Ya es el colmo, piensas. Ni llorar tranquila puedes... Tratas de secarte las lágrimas con el dorso de tu mano, solo para mejorar un poco tu aspecto y poder volver a encerrarte en el baño.

—Toma —dice una voz a tu lado, mientras aparece un pedazo de papel blanco—, tengo varios paquetes de pañuelos de la tómbola, tómalos —te sugiere mientras deja en tu regazo cuatro paquetes—. Sea lo que sea, no merece que derrames tantas lágrimas.

Murmuras un gracias mientras alzas la mirada para ver la cara de este desconocido tan amable. Es un joven, seguramente algo mayor que tú, de pelo castaño y amables ojos verdes. Te sonríe. Asientes y volteas la cara, esta vez para esconder un pequeño sonrojo que aparece en tus mejillas mientras usas sus pañuelos para borrar todo rastro de haber llorado.

No habláis en lo que queda de trayecto. De hecho, estás tan cansada, que te olvidas de él y tratas de conciliar el sueño, a sabiendas de que una vez llegues a casa tendrás muchas cajas que desempaquetar y cosas que arreglar. Otro problema de mudarse. Bostezas, sintiendo como tus párpados van cayendo poco a poco, en un sueño que a fin de cuentas no parece muy desagradable...

—

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que llegaste a esta nueva ciudad, situada al lado del mar. Es muy pintoresca y se ve mucho más limpia que la contaminada y superpoblada Tokyo. Vives en una casa apartada del centro, pero no aislada. No conoces a tus vecinos, pero tanto te da. Paseando has podido leer algunos de los apellidos y solo te has aprendido el del vecino que vive tres casas más abajo: Tachibana. Te recuerda al personaje femenino que más te ha gustado del anime "Prince of Tennis", simplemente eso.

Con un suspiro recoges tus cosas y te preparas para ir a la cama. En el colgador de detrás de la puerta está tu uniforme para el nuevo instituto al que asistirás —muy discreto, aunque no te agrada que ese paño verde indique que perteneces a segundo— y sobre la mesa se halla tu cartera con los libros y material escolar. No sientes ánimos o ganas de asistir a clases. Preferirías que tu padre escuchase por una vez lo que quieres y te dejase irte a vivir con tus abuelos y tener un tutor personal dos veces a la semana. Lamentablemente, no ha sido así.

Apagas la luz de tu habitación, te metes en la cama y cierras los ojos, deseando que el mañana no llegue. Unos minutos más tarde, escuchas el poco familiar sonido del timbre que insiste en la planta baja. De golpe te levantas, recordando que están llamando a tu nueva casa. Bajas corriendo las escaleras para abrir, dado que tu padre aún no ha llegado del trabajo. Con el corazón disparado, abres la puerta y te encuentras a un joven vestido en pantalón corto.

—Buenas noches —saluda amablemente—, siento molestar, ¿tienes algo de salsa soja? Se nos ha terminado y el súper de aquí está cerrado por vacaciones.

—Ah —dejas ir, respirando profundamente—. Sí, claro. Un momento.

Le invitas a pasar y se queda esperándote en el rellano. Vas a la cocina y coges una botella de litro. No serás tacaña con tu vecino, aunque no sepas si es el de la izquierda, los Nanase, o derecha, los Yamada. Tampoco tienes interés en saber quién es, dado que nunca tendrás ocasión de acudir a él. Vuelves al recibidor de tu casa y le tiendes la botella con una breve sonrisa.

—Aquí tienes —le dices. Le miras de nuevo, vagamente recordando unos ojos de aquel verde tan intenso. Él toma la botella y sigue plantado allí.

—Las sonrisas son mejores que las lágrimas —comenta al vuelo, sin venir a tono. Parpadeas, confusa. ¿Qué acaba de decir? Él te dedica una enorme sonrisa—. Soy Tachibana Makoto, ¿tú?

Oh. Tachibana. Ninguno de los dos vecinos que habías pensado, sino los de calle abajo. Vuelves a la Tierra y te presentas. Él asiente y se despide de tí, con la promesa de volver al día siguiente con una nueva botella de soja y, quizás, algo de compañía. Vuelves rápidamente a tu habitación y justo después de meterte en la cama la realidad te golpea. ¿Lágrimas, ojos verdes? Ese momento en el tren emerge con fuerza y le recuerdas: El chico del tren.

En la oscuridad de la noche, maldices ese asalto al corazón inesperado que te quita el sueño.

—

Tras varios intentos por fin lograste quedarte dormida anoche, pero la mañana llega irremediablemente y el despertador suena ruidosamente. Con mucha pereza, te levantas y te vistes. Te miras al espejo, con algo de curiosidad por saber cómo te siente el uniforme. Llegas a la conclusión de que no es el mejor que has tenido, pero tampoco el peor. Te arreglas la corbata y bajas a prepararte el desayuno y tu almuerzo. Te llevas una sorpresa al ver que tu padre, por quién sabe qué razones, ha comprado una caja de galletas francesas. A pesar de todo, la tomas. Quizás algo dulce te anime a estar más atenta en clase.

El camino al instituto discurre por el lado de la playa. Es relajante, piensas. Pocas veces has podido contemplar el mar y piensas que, si aún estás ahí, en unos meses podrías ir a darte un chapuzón. Te gusta bastante el agua y es la mejor manera de combatir el calor sofocante que amenaza con llegar.

No ves a mucha gente, pero es normal. Hoy has ido un poco antes para conocer a tu tutora. Amaya-sensei, al parecer. Te preguntas cómo será. ¿Alta, baja? ¿Gruñona, dócil? ¿Se dejará mangonear por sus estudiantes o será el demonio en persona? No tardarás mucho en descubrirlo, ya que estás subiendo las escaleras hacia la sala de profesores.

—Buenos días —saludas amablemente—, ¿está Amaya-sensei?

Entre los profesores que se encuentran en la sala, una mujer de unos treinta y pocos alza la mano y se acerca a tí para saludarte. Cuando la ves más de cerca sabes que su cara te suena de algo, pero no exactamente de qué.

—Bienvenida —dice cogiéndote de las manos—. Así que eres tú, la nueva chica de la clase... ¡recuerda, una chino dijo una vez que si un hombre tiene hambre, no hay que darle un pez, sino enseñarle a pescar! —comenta muy enigmáticamente— Así que ya sabes, ¡haz amigos!

Perpleja, asientes. No acabas de comprenderla muy bien, pero asientes. Mejor ignorar la situación, piensas mientras clavas tus ojos en su rostro. Un vistazo más cercano a su cara te recuerda a una revista de moda que leíste hace ya un par de veranos. El bañador a dos piezas que te gustaba, aquel pareo de playa que era tan llamativo... Parpadeas. ¿Va en serio? ¿Una modelo de bañadores será tu tutora y profesora?

—Esto... ¿qué pasó con su carrera como mo...?

—¡Ay estos niños de hoy en día! —exclama mientras te interrumpe y ríe nerviosamente— Venga, vamos a rellenar tu ficha.

—

Media hora más tarde por fin has terminado. El papeleo del primer día nunca había sido tan largo, pero ahora ya está hecho. Miras por la ventana, algo aburrida, y ves la piscina abandonada de atrás. Qué pena que nadie la use. En tu antiguo instituto las clases de educación física incluían un programa de natación muy interesante. Te encoges de hombros. Ya habrá otro instituto que la tenga, dado que estás convencida que este no es tu destino final.

Amaya-sensei vuelve a por tí y la sigues obedientemente hasta la clase. Llegáis justo a tiempo de que suene la campana. Ella entra primero y tú la sigues. Los alumnos no dejan de mirar a ambas. Deduces que ella también es nueva en el instituto. Se presenta con calma y entonces te introduce a tí, diciéndole a todos tu nombre completo. Se ve que es tu turno de hablar.

—Encantada de conoceros, aunque todo el mundo me llama Ny —saludas haciendo una breve reverencia y comentando lo de tu apodo. Nunca te ha gustado tu nombre—. Seré vuestra nueva compañera de clase, espero que podamos llevarnos bien —mientes, descaradamente. Solo quieres que te dejen en paz para que las despedidas sean más fáciles.

Hay dos sitios libres al fondo de la clase, uno justo al lado de la ventana. Ruegas para que te toque ese y así poder esconderte de todos. Pese a cruzar los dedos con toda tu fuerza, no logras que los dioses te concedan tu deseo y te toca sentarte entre dos chicos. Mientras avanzas por la clase, te vas fijando en los rostros de tus nuevos compañeros y entre ellos hay uno que no te es desconocido: Tachibana Makoto. Tu vecino. El chico que se sienta a tu lado. Clava sus ojos en tí y te sonríe, dándote confianza y seguridad. Cuando tomas asiento, te saluda en voz baja.

Amaya-sensei ha empezado la clase, por lo que cada uno se centra. O al menos eso haces parecer. Sientes como tus mejillas se tiñen de rojo poco a poco y hasta parece que tienes mariposas en el estómago. Sacudes un poco la cabeza, queriendo eliminar esas sensaciones. Miras tu cuaderno y sigues anotando la información de la pizarra.

—

Logras escabullirte de nuevo, al igual que en el primer y segundo descanso. Piensas que la azotea es un buen lugar para comer con tranquilidad, así que te diriges hacia allí. Tu almuerzo consiste en algo de arroz, tortilla y salchichas en forma de pulpo, además de la caja de galletas que tu padre ha dejado sobre la mesa. Empiezas a masticas poco a poco, queriendo alargar la comida lo suficiente para tener algo que hacer durante esta hora y media libre.

—Aquí estás, Ny-chan —dice alguien tras de tí. Te giras, mientras tu inesperado acompañante, quien no es otro que Tachibana Makoto, toma sitio a tu lado—. ¿Cómo llevas tu primer día?

Logras contestarle que bien, que sin ningún acontecimiento importante. No sabes qué hace él aquí. Quieres estar sola, tener un poco de tranquilidad y a su lado no puedes. Esos ojos verdes clavados en tí te ponen nerviosa, pero a la vez te hacen sentirte segura. Lo peor es que no sabes el motivo.

Él habla sobre varias cosas, de todo y de nada. Se está limitando a rellenar la conversa, dado que tú no pareces tener ganas de hablar. No se hace pesado, al contrario, casi es como si te sintieras a gusto de tenerle a tu lado. Quisieras decirle algo, pero no sabes el qué. Apenas le conoces.

Cuando le miras de nuevo, ves que él te observa. Parece que te está animando a hablar, como si dijese "pregúntame lo que quieras". Respiras hondo y te decides a abrirte un poco. No morirás por entablar algo de conversa con aquellos a tu alrededor...

—¿Y en qué club estarás, Tachibana-san? —quieres saberlo, porque así, al menos, podrías plantearte hacer algo dos veces por semana.

—Mmm... —dice él pensativo—, creo que me uniré al de arte. ¿Tú tienes alguno en mente?

—Creo que el de arte está bien —respondes, arreglando un mechón suelto de tu cabellera.

Él se ríe y asiente. A partir de aquí parece que hablar con Tachibana se hace mucho más sencillo y la comida pasa rápidamente, al igual que el resto de las clases y el camino a casa. Finalmente, cuando llegas a tu puerta y os despedís, Tachibana-san pasa a ser Makoto-kun sin que tú te hayas siquiera dado cuenta.

Como en una nube, terminas tu día.

—

A la mañana siguiente te levantas demasiado tarde para prepararte un almuerzo en condiciones. Decides que lo más prudente es ir al súper que hay de camino al instituto y sobrevivir a base de algo. Sales corriendo de casa, olvidando por completo el mundo entero y solo pensando que sí o sí tienes que comprar algo que comer.

Por suerte el súper está abierto y entras apresuradamente a buscar algo. ¿Fideos instantáneos? No, mejor que no, dado que no sabes si hay agua caliente. ¿Galletas? Frunces el cejo. No estás precisamente en forma para comer esas galletas con chocolate. Miras la fruta que hay y tampoco te convence. Las manzanas no son de tu agrado, ni los plátanos. Al final del pasillo ves algo que parece un panecillo. ¡Bingo! Tomas tres de ellos y vas a la caja a pagarlos rápidamente. Al salir, ves que llegas algo tarde, por lo que te apresuras.

Un rato más tarde llegas al instituto y entras corriendo a tu clase, sin hacer ruido. Al levantar la vista Makoto-kun no te presta atención, sino que parece que está hablando con alguien. No estás muy contenta, pero tampoco se puede decir que tengas derecho a enfadarte. Apenas lo conoces y no sois amigos. Simplemente es un chico amable y tu vecino. Te sientas y entra la profesora a pasar lista.

—Haruka Nanase-chan —dice Amaya-sensei, logrando que todos rían. Makoto, pero, le salva diciéndole que es un hombre—. ¿Ah, de veras?

Clavas tu mirada en él. No parece estar muy por las cosas. La clase sigue riendo por lo bajini, probablemente no es la primera vez que le pasa. Aunque ahora que caes en la cuenta... ¿acaso no es, Makoto, un nombre de chica? Suspiras. Tal para cual.

Entonces escuchas tu nombre y automáticamente sale la palabra "presente" de tu boca. Apoyas tu cabeza sobre tu brazo y piensas que hoy va a ser un segundo día muy raro. Tu mirada se cruza con un par de ojos verdes y ves como Makoto-kun te saluda silenciosamente. Más tarde conoces personalmente a Nanase-san, cortesía de Makoto-kun y, por supuesto, a un chico de primero quien se presenta sin ser invitado: Hazuki Nagisa. Nagisa-chan, para tí.

—

Muy al contrario de lo que pensabas que sería tu vida, parece que te has integrado bastante bien en el grupo de los chicos. Se conocen de primaria, del club de natación más concretamente. Te sorprende que todos estén tan interesados por la natación y que ninguno de ellos la practique. Pero no insistes en saber el motivo. Tampoco es que te interese demasiado la vida pasada de los demás.

Poco después de enterarte que Nagisa-chan quiere fundar el club de natación, te ves arrastrada de forma irremediable a arreglar una piscina antigua. Piensas que realmente está hecha un asco. Por no decir más. Allí conoces a Gou-chan. Una joven energética, quizás demasiado, que se ofrece a ser la manager del club. Se ve interesada en estas cosas.

—¡Es Kou-chan! —replica ella cuando repites su nombre, como queriendo asegurarlo en alguna neurona de tu cabeza. No puedes evitar pensar en la coincidencia que es que ella, siendo mujer, tenga nombre masculino. Los padres... qué tan crueles pueden ser. Por supuesto, cuando te enteras que el hermano de Kou-chan se llama Rin, tu suposición no hace más que ganar fuerza.

Pero por imposible que parezca, el primer día congenias con ella.

—

La rutina se instala en tu vida. Asistes a clases, te diviertes con tus amigos, arreglas la piscina y vuelves a casa. Nunca a ninguna otra ciudad la podrías haber llamado hogar, salvo a esta. Pero por la noche el temor te atormenta. Tu padre sigue trabajando como siempre, pero no te asegura que vaya a quedarse en esta filial. No quieres irte, no quieres dejar atrás todos estos momentos que has vivido aquí. Sabes que no puedes hacer nada, que es así como tu papá se gana la vida. Las lágrimas ruedan de nuevo por tus mejillas.

El timbre de tu casa suena. Te sobresaltas, pero corres escaleras abajo para abrir. Abres la puerta de golpe, a sabiendas de que solo una persona estaría allí a aquellas horas.

—Oh... ¿Ny-chan? —pregunta una voz preocupada. Alzas la vista y te topas con esos ojos verdes en los que te pierdes irremediablemente.

El mero hecho de pensar que hay tantas posibilidades de no volver a ver a Makoto no hace más que arrancarte un llanto infantil. No puedes evitarlo y corres a que él, aunque no comprende la situación, no te rechaza y te da palmaditas en la espalda, mezclándolas con dulces palabras de consuelo. Ah, si él supiera cual es el motivo por el que derramas tantas lágrimas...

Sin esperártelo te toma en brazos y te carga como una niña hasta dentro de casa, mientras tú le agarras más fuerte por la camiseta. Se dirige a la cocina y te deja sentada sobre una de las sillas que hay, para ponerse a calentar el agua. Tú sigues a lo tuyo, incapaz de controlar el llanto, aunque algo más calmada. Unos minutos más tarde tienes una humeante taza de té frente a tí y la compañía de Makoto a tu lado.

Suspiras.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —pregunta amablemente.

Niegas.

Él suspira.

Te abraza.

—Sea lo que sea, no merece que derrames tantas lágrimas —te susurra al oído. Recuerdas sus palabras en el tren y le miras. Él te dedica una enorme sonrisa.— Mira, ¿ves? Mejor, ¿no crees?

Asientes, pero no logras sonreír. Makoto, al ver tu estado de ánimo, se limita a seguir abrazándote.

No tienes muy claro en qué punto de quedas dormida, pero a la mañana siguiente te despiertas en tu cama, con un vaso de agua y una nota de ánimos en tu mesita de noche. Sonríes, aunque solo por un instante. Es un nuevo día, así que simplemente toca volver a la rutina.

—

Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde que te pusiste a llorar frente a Makoto. Ahora te sientes mucho mejor; incluso dirías que eres feliz. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Simplemente que Amaya-sensei, por una vez, tuvo un dicho acertado: ¡_Carpe diem_! Y le haces caso, disfrutando cada instante.

Nagisa te hace reír sin parar, te gusta molestar a Rei diciéndole teorías que te sacas de internet solo para demostrar que supuestamente eres más inteligente que él, Gou-chan —Kou, según ella— se ha convertido en tu mejor amiga y confías en ella para cualquier cosa, Haruka se siente distante, pero a la vez sabes que puedes confiar en él y finalmente Makoto. El chico de ojos verdes al que admiras y al que, tras una dura batalla contigo misma, quieres como algo más que un amigo. Pero callas y dejas que ese sentimiento sea solo para tí.

Aparte de todo lo vivido con ellos, también está el club de natación al que te has apuntado como miembro. No eres ni una décima parte de buena que los chicos, pero cada días vas mejorando poco a poco. Tus tiempos son más aceptables, tus brazadas mejores y hasta parece que estás cogiéndole el tranquillo a todo esto. Este año no participarás en los torneos, es demasiado temprano, pero aún así no faltas a los entrenamientos y Gou-chan te aprieta la agenda tanto como puede y más.

Sabes que hay algo oscuro en todo esto. No es que lo hayas notado desde el principio ni nada, sino que todo salió a relucir el día en que fuisteis a entrenar a Samezuka. El ambiente parecía algo tenso y, aunque no supiste decir el por qué, más tarde no dudaste en preguntarle a Makoto. La respuesta fue muy poco clara, pero solo entendiste que Rin —quien además es el hermano de Gou-chan— tenía un papel fundamental en aquel embrollo. No le diste mucha más importancia, aunque sabías que hacías mal en no conocer los problemas de tus compañeros de equipo y tus amigos.

De vuelta al presente te encuentras en una isla para hacer un campamento infernal de bajo coste. A tu padre no le ha importado darte dinero para el hotel y compartes habitación con Amaya-chan-sensei y Gou-chan. Los chicos, pero, duermen en tiendas de campaña en la playa. Se ven felices de estar juntos, al menos.

Gou-chan empieza a pasar el régimen de entrenamiento. Se te va el alma al cielo al verlo. A pesar de que la isla se ve cerca, sabes de sobra que no lo está. Te preguntas si podrás con ello, dado que no tienes mucha resistencia física. Como mínimo solo tienes que ir y volver de la isla dos veces, a diferencia de los chicos, que tienen mucho más que trabajar. Te resignas. Probablemente si abres la boca para quejarte puedes terminar mal.

Makoto te llama y cuando volteas le ves tendiéndote una plancha de natación para que te mantengas a flote y puedas descansar si no llegas a la orilla. Le agradeces el gesto y agachas la cabeza. Si hay algo que te cuesta aún es verle con su bañador. Es demasiado para tu presión arterial. Curiosamente, no te sucede con ningún otro miembro, pero tampoco es que te quedes mirándoles de forma descarada como lo hace Gou.

—Ánimos, Ny-chan —dice Makoto antes de lanzarse al mar.

Tú sigues con los estiramientos. Más de una vez te ha sucedido que te ha cogido un calambre. Prefieres calentar un poco más a arriesgarte. Gou-chan aparece de nuevo con una botella de alguna bebida energética de deportistas en una bolsita de tela y te la ata a la muñeca.

—Para cuando llegues a la orilla y tengas sed —comenta con una sonrisa.

Asientes y le sonríes. Te lanzas al agua rápidamente y empiezas a nadar a un ritmo constante. El agua del mar se siente a gusto y ves que poco a poco vas llegando a la isla destino. Sientes que estás algo cansada, pero no te rindes. Tampoco aminoras el paso y tratas de seguir avanzando. Finalmente logras llegar a la isla. Te enorgulleces de ti misma y descansas en la orilla un rato. Cuando por fin crees que estás lista, vuelves a la carga. Poco a poco y con buen ritmo, piensas alegremente. De la misma forma que a la ida, a la vuelta llegas exhausta, pero lo logras.

No hay nadie, ni Amaya-chan-sensei ni Gou-chan. Seguramente estarán disfrutando de un paseo por las tiendas. Suspiras. Ciertamente te apetecería más estar de vacaciones que de campamento. Estirada en la playa, una sombra te tapa el sol. Abres los ojos y ves a Makoto quien te mira con la preocupación en la cara.

—¡Makoto! —exclamas.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta— No te debes esforzar más de la cuenta.

Asientes y le dices que no se preocupe, que ya vas por la mitad. Los chicos se sorprenden que te quede tan poco, cuando ellos apenas han hecho una cuarta parte. Les sonríes y les explicas que tu régimen no es siquiera una décima parte de largo que el suyo. Igualmente te dan ánimos y los cinco os metéis en el agua. Esta vez, pero, no vas sola, ya que Makoto te acompaña hasta la primera isla y luego sigue su entrenamiento.

En la orilla sonríes. Ha sido un bonito detalle, piensas.

—

Tras el susto del campamento infernal —Rei tiene que aprender que el mar de noche es peligroso, piensas—, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad. Es un soleado sábado y Gou-chan te la ha jugado. Al parecer todo el equipo iba a comprar nuevo equipamiento, pero al final ha resultado ser que nadie salvo Makoto y tú habéis asistido al encuentro. Obviamente, Gou-chan te ha llamado disculpándose mil y una veces, aunque sin verla ya sabías que en su cara había una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprarlo nosotros? —pregunta Makoto— Ya que hemos venido hasta aquí podemos aprovechar el día y luego ir al parque.

Anonadada por su amable sonrisa, te limitas a asentir. A veces crees que actúas como una completa y total estúpida ante él, pero no lo puedes remediar. Es simplemente algo que sucede y punto. Camináis por la calle sin decir nada más. Realmente tú no sabes donde se encuentra el centro comercial, dado que nunca te has dado el placer de explorar la ciudad. Sigues a Makoto, quien dirige sus pasos con total confianza.

Cuando pasáis por delante de una tienda, puedes verte reflejada en el espejo. Caes en la cuenta de que ambos parecéis estar en una cita. Algo nerviosos y callados, pero juntos. Te sonrojas furiosamente al pensar en ello y Makoto lo nota. De reojo ves que se ríe y, si fuera posible, te sonrojarías aún más.

Tras caminar unos minutos te das cuenta de que la ciudad es mucho más grande de lo que habías creído en un principio. El centro comercial tiene cinco plantas y os dirigís a la cuarta, donde se encuentran los objetos de deportes. Allí hay que comprar un par de tablas y algunas pelotas para hacer ejercicios. Ves que, en mitad de la compra, Makoto mira los bañadores que te recuerdan al de Haruka.

—Me pregunto, ¿qué diferencia hay entre éste y ése? —murmura. Parpadeas, confundida.

—Éste de aquí es un tono más oscuro que el de allí —explicas.

Makoto te mira sorprendido y se ríe. "Sí, supongo", es todo lo que te dice. Te encoges de hombros y le señalas la caja, dado que vas, al igual que él, cargada con cosas.

Tras pasar por la caja y pagar, salís del centro comercial. Un vez fuera, un olor completamente delicioso y seductor te atrae. Se te hace la boca agua y le preguntas a Makoto qué es. Él te mira y te ofrece ir a descubrirlo. Aceptas el reto.

—

Unas horas más tarde te encuentras sentada en el parque, con las enormes bolsas del centro comercial a tu alrededor. Estás masticando una especie de pasta de arroz con caballa. Al principio dudabas seriamente —al igual que Makoto, todo hay que decirlo— de si aquello era comestible e increíblemente lo es.

—A Haruka le gustaría —comentas, distraída, mientras le sonríes y empezáis una larga conversa sobre las caballas y Haruka que dura hasta el atardecer.

Una vez llegas a casa, después de dejar todo lo comprado en la escuela, te tiras encima de tu cama y cierras los ojos, rememorando todo lo que ha sucedido el día de hoy. Minutos más tarde te interrumpe el tono de llamadas que tienes asignado para Gou-chan. Suspiras y te preparas para la horda de preguntas que te espera.

—

El tiempo sigue pasando y está a punto de empezar el torneo para el cual tu equipo ha trabajado tanto. Las jornadas se vuelven más intensas y ese viernes llegas ya cenada a casa, con ganas de empezar el fin de semana y relajarte un poco. Para tu enorme sorpresa tu padre está en el salón, con un café en la mano. Al verte se le oscurece la mirada y ya sabes qué sucederá a continuación.

—¿Nos mudamos? —preguntas con un suspiro.

—Sí —responde, evitando tu mirada—. En tres días nos vamos.

Te das la vuelta, dispuesta a volver a tu habitación. Has disfrutado tanto de los últimos meses que incluso te has olvidado de la situación en la que estabas. No eres capaz de decir nada, simplemente sabes que no encontrarías las palabras adecuadas. No hay culpables, piensas. De nada servirá enfurecerte y llorar, así que tus propios pies te llevan por inercia al piso de arriba, a empezar a empaquetar tus cosas.

—

Te has levantado tan tarde como has querido y ahora estás guardando los libros en cajas clasificadas. Sonríes con amargura ante los libros de natación y trabajo en equipo que pediste prestados de Rei. En algún momento tendrás que devolvérselos y piensas cómo. ¿Por correo, mensajería? No quieres decirle adiós a ninguno de ellos y verlos no sería bueno. Mientras estás pensando en ello unos suaves golpes en la puerta te traen de vuelta al mundo real.

—Adelante —dices.

—Ny —llama tu padre—, debo irme primero. Aquí tienes tu billete para el tren.

Asientes y coges los papeles que tu padre te ha tendido. Te pide que te asegures de tener cuidado y de dejarlo todo preparado para que mañana a primera hora puedan recogerlo todo. Le dedicas lo que puede considerarse un intento de sonrisa a tu padre y él se despide de tí con un abrazo y un "lo siento". Le devuelves el abrazo y te despides de él, no queriendo hacer las cosas más difíciles para ninguno de los dos.

La mañana pasa rápido, al igual que el resto del día. No recuerdas haber traído tantas cosas, pero ahora que lo piensas has hecho tantas cosas con los del club de natación que muchas cosas no son más que recuerdos y souvenirs. Suspiras, debatiéndote sobre si llevártelo o no. Tal vez es mejor abandonarlo todo e irse como la última vez...

Sobre las siete de la tarde suena tu móvil. Por el tono de llamada sabes que es Gou-chan. Dudas si cogerlo o no, pero al final te decides y atiendes la llamada. Te invita a ir al cine, a ver una película. No dudas un segundo en rechazar su proposición. Aunque tengas tiempo, aunque quieras verla por última vez y llorar con ella, aunque quieras despedirte de la manera correcta... sabes que no puedes. Prefieres olvidar y hacer más sencilla tu existencia.

—Bueeeeno —dice con voz despreocupada y algo decepcionada, quizás—, pues nos vemos el lunes. ¡Se puntual!

—

Murmuras una despedida y cuelgas. Empiezas a sollozar en el suelo de tu habitación, enfadada con el mundo y contigo misma. ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ir siempre tan mal? Te preguntas si en tu antigua vida has hecho algo mal para que el karma te la esté jugando así en esta vida. Coges el muñeco que tienes más a mano y lo lanzas contra la pared, tratando de desfogarte.

La mañana llega inevitablemente y sonríes pensando que el primer día de clases tampoco deseabas dejar la casa. Te preparas para partir y, cinco minutos antes de las nueve tocan el timbre. Qué puntuales son los de la mudanza, piensas mientras bajas corriendo las escaleras y abres la puerta.

—Buenos días —saludas rápidamente—, la mudanza tardará —dices, aunque paras al ver que no son los de la mudanza, sino que ves a Makoto, con cara de confusión.

—¿Ny-chan, te vas? —pregunta.

Asientes y antes de que puedas decir algo más ahora sí que sí aparecen dos hombres con el uniforme de la empresa que se encargará de tu mudanza. Les saludas y les preguntas cuánto tardarán en llegar tus cosas. Tras ese breve intercambio de información, les explicas que las cajas se encuentran en el salón y en la planta superior. Te encaras a Makoto, quien no parece muy contento.

—Lo siento —dices, en voz baja. Aunque no sabes exactamente el motivo por el cual te disculpas.

Te mira y suspira.

—¿Volverás? —se limita a preguntar.

Abres la boca para responderle que no, que posiblemente no volverás, pero piensas que realmente te mudas a un par de horas en tren. Tampoco es que nunca más vuelvas a encontrarte con Makoto. Entonces te das cuenta de que no es necesario que renuncies a tus amigos de aquí. Quizás no compartirás el día a día con ellos, pero estás muy unida a todos y cada uno que estás segura de que volverás a verlos muy pronto.

—Viviré "cerca" —respondes, haciendo unas comillas en el aire—. Podremos seguir viéndonos de vez en cuando los fines de semana.

—¿En serio? —se sorprende Makoto— ¡Qué bien!

Aliviado, o eso crees, Makoto se acerca a tí con una enorme sonrisa. Rodea tu cintura con su brazo y pone su mano bajo tu barbilla, obligándote a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Entonces y a cámara lenta, se acerca a tí y te besa. Por un momento muy corto, el mundo deja de existir y sientes que nada ni nadie podrá alejarte jamás de esa ciudad, esos amigos y de él, Tachibana Makoto.

—Oh, perdón chicos, ¿podéis apartaos? —pide una voz grave que recuerdas como la de uno de los hombres que ha venido a recoger tus trastos. Le miras ceñuda. ¡Vaya manera de cortarte el rollo!

—

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que vives en la nueva ciudad. Tus nuevos compañeros de clase son tan alegres como los anteriores y, a diferencia de las otras veces, te integras en seguida.

—¡Ny-chaan, vayamos al karaoke! —te pide tu compañera de pupitre. Al escucharlo, la mitad de la clase se apunta, como siempre. Ya es costumbre ir a pasar los viernes por la tarde allí.

Pero hoy no podrá ser.

—Lo siento, ¡hoy no puedo! —exclamas mientras recoges tus trastos a toda velocidad y sales corriendo de la clase.

Hoy, por fin, verás a los chicos del club de natación Iwatobi. Estás especialmente emocionada por volver a verlos y, sobretodo, por pasar un fin de semana con ellos. El trayecto hasta la estación se hace corto y, cuando por fin llegas, ves a Makoto saludarte. Sin pensarlo, te lanzas sobre él y le abrazas. ¡Huele tan bien!, piensas.

—Ny-chan, ¡yo también quiero! —exclama Nagisa, con su típica cara de niño bueno.

Te ríes y piensas en el buen final que ha tenido todo. No te quejas. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

* * *

**N/A.** Bueno, mi primer fic después de una larga sequía. Sed duros conmigo, me encantará seguir mejorando. :)


End file.
